


【The Boys 黑袍纠察队】标准偶像剧（Homelander/The Deep）

by zzensy



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzensy/pseuds/zzensy
Summary: homelander想金屋藏娇，他觉得这样挺好的，可是deep却不太乐意，他还是想当他的超级英雄。





	【The Boys 黑袍纠察队】标准偶像剧（Homelander/The Deep）

**Author's Note:**

> *严重ooc  
严重ooc  
严重ooc
> 
> 重要的事说三遍。
> 
> *第一人称预警
> 
> *蠢作者本来只是想写个深海中心向好好剖析一番这个角色，顺带搞搞cp，不知怎么就变成了霸道总裁爱上我（。这可能是替身使者的攻击。
> 
> 本文内容完全符合标题。
> 
> 如有不适，请光速右上角，作者在这提前先抱歉了。

标准偶像剧

Homelander/The deep（斜线代表攻受）

一

在我盯着面前的炸鱼排数分钟后，终于把它倒进了垃圾桶。

这炸鱼排是联络员送来的，送来的时候我并不在，可他依然热情的留下一张纸条：镇上新开的炸鱼排店！你一定得尝尝。

像是一个充满善意的举动。

而当我见到这份炸鱼排时，它已经冷掉了。况且，我从不吃鱼。

我以为大家都知道，毕竟，我也是代表海洋，代表海洋动物的超级英雄。  
可能是我过气了。这就是过气的代价。

得了，不就是块炸鱼排，我遇到的这类事还算少么？这不算什么。  
我在脑海这样想着，可心里却有些难过。

在我胡思乱想之际，我感觉有谁站到了我的身后。

我瞬间回头——是homelander。  
我在心里暗骂了一声，真是屋漏偏逢连夜雨，而转过身面对他时却不得不露出微笑。

“嗨，homelander，你、你怎么有空上我这儿来了。”

面前的金发男人也面露微笑。他缓步向我走进，我下意识后退了一小步，遂即发现他笑容僵了一小下。

那一小下很快就过去了，我猜我可能是看错了。

“deep，你知道我过来是要干什么。”

homelander的微笑不变。

可我却快维持不住我的笑容了。

我当然知道他要干什么。  
从我入职的那一天开始到现在，他找我只会是为了那种事情。

“今天我有些不方便。”这句话在我喉头徘徊了好几遍，最终我还是把他咽了下去。

我的意见重要么？我说出这句话就能改变什么么？什么都不会，说不定homelander还会笑着嘲讽我怎么像个姑娘一样，是来生理期了么。

我认命的走到homelander面前，跪下，拉开他的裤子拉链，然后他的性器一下就弹到我的嘴边。  
我张开嘴，将其吞了进去，然后用舌尖描摹它的形状。homelander那一刻露出一副很舒服的表情，好像我服务的很好——而事实是，我的口活确实不差，虽然这段关系不明不白，但我依然有自信homelander有在其中享受到，每一次。

我努力的服务着homelander，他的性器在我嘴中越涨越大，搞得我的嘴越来越酸。我很不舒服，想要草草结束然后停止这一切，可homelander却突然揪住我后脑勺上的头发，使劲把我的头往前按。

“咳咳”，由于这操作突如其来而且速度太快，我被呛到了。我的眼角一下就红了——好吧，这也许是有点敏感了，但我控制不住。我伸手拼命把自己往后退，好让自己的嘴能够离开，但下一秒我发现，homelander的眼睛好像也有点红了。

“你在干什么。”  
紧接着homelander的声音从上方传来，我默默地停下动作，并重新含住他的性器。

我承认我是有点怕homelander。

接下来一阵寂静，整个房间只回荡着我吮吸老二的黏腻水声和homelander时不时的几声闷哼。可只要我专注于眼前的事，我不分心去想些有的没的，这气氛就算不上尴尬。

终于，又过去数十分钟后，homelander终于在我口中释放。

我擦了擦嘴角的白色液体，认命的闭上眼，又睁开。因为我知道，这不是结束，接下来才是真正的开始。

忽的，homelander的手抚上我的眼睛，他说：“你的睫毛在颤抖。”

啊？我有些呆住，不明白他忽然冒出的这句话是什么意思。

“你是不是挺害怕我的。”他笑笑，语气普通的就像在谈论天气。

“没有，还好，真的。”我连撒三个谎。

homelander不再说话了，他示意我背过身去，我照做。  
进入的时候homelander还是和往常一样凶狠，且毫无怜爱之心。我除了被操的哼哼唧唧外并没有什么其它的选择。

就这样，在我被操射了三次之后，他终于停手，只有我一人瘫倒在沙发上，面朝沙发垫，我的鼻子，我的嘴巴，和我的腮同时大口呼吸着空气。

我好像真的像条鱼一样。

嗐，我在想什么呢，在别人眼里，我不就是条小宠物鱼么。

而homelander，依然和来时没有什么两样，仿佛刚刚的一切他什么都没做似的。他永远是那样气定神闲，是那种上一秒刚干完事，下一秒就能去高级宴会和政府的官员周旋的类型。

我喘够了气，挣扎着从沙发上爬起来想去浴室收拾一下，一起身，却发现homelander还没走，他依然站在原地，没动。

“嗨，homelander，那个，请问还有什么事么？”我小心翼翼的问，这很不寻常，平常homelander都是要干就来，干完就走，我实在不晓得他干嘛还留在这。

“你在这小镇过得怎么样？”他略微沉思了一下，继而这样问道。

“呃、”我顿了顿，苦恼于要不要说实话。

说实在的，我过得太糟糕了，这里什么也没有，没有任务，没有巡逻路线，没有活；也没有摄像机、灯光、粉丝的尖叫和欢呼。这里只有十天半月的什么狗屁水上乐园剪彩——

我是真的想回去，想回纽约。我怀念曾经聚光灯下的生活，我怀念那些小姑娘冲着我兴奋的大叫，因为我就是他们的男神。我还怀念那些任务，虽然给我的永远只有什么水下搜救，海上救人，可那也比剪彩有意义的多。我还想回去继续努力说服玛德琳，说服他让我办那个保护海洋生物的公益，人们不知道那些污染对海洋生物到底造成了多大的伤害，如果我能够成功说服的话……

我的思绪有些飘远，直到homelander“喂”了一声把我拉回现实。

看homelander的表情，好像对于我的发呆有些不满。于是我急忙道：“挺好的，挺轻松，悠闲，我终于可以摆脱那些无孔不入的摄影机歇下来了，在这儿甚至我不用戴口罩墨镜出门逛街！”

homelander深深的看了我一眼，道：“我明白了。我会在玛德琳面前替你说几句好话。”

说完，他就飞走了。

而我却愣在原地，连原来准备去洗澡这件事都忘了。  
我非常的疑惑且不解，我甚至有点怀疑homelander吃错了药。

他干嘛要说这句话？

但不论如何，这能算是件好事。虽然有点奇怪。

二

homelander后面没再来，我也没收到任何调动消息。  
本来我也不该报什么期望。又不是第一天认识homelander，不知道他是个随心所欲、只会说漂亮话、自我的混蛋。

因为一些事，我现在是个光头。

其实光头也挺好的，不用洗头，不用打理发型，反正这个小破地方也没几个人搭理我，我也懒得在意什么公众形象。

唉，我怎么越来越颓了。

日子还是得过，我甚至觉得这样的日子把我调教成了一个居家好手。我感觉我回去都能开一档烹饪节目的新综艺了，名字就叫做「深海教你学做菜」。

哈哈、我承认我没有什么取名天赋，但我感觉这节目是真的行，我的厨艺简直在这段时间得到了质的飞跃。

回头看能不能摆脱联络员和公司提一提这事，看在这么黄金的点子的份上，它们能放我回去的吧？

在我还在盘算着怎么和联络员提这件事的时候，联络员倒是急匆匆的赶来了。  
他气喘吁吁，一进门就忙着找水喝，我递给他一杯，看着他咕咚咕咚的喝下去，心想着有什么事这么着急，不会是公司要调我回去了吧？

“玛德琳死了。”  
放下水，联络员说了第一句话。

我一惊，赶忙问道：“什么？！”

联络员说：“玛德琳死了，homelander掌握了公司最大的股份，也就是说，现在，homelander成了沃特公司最大的掌权者。”

天哪，我内心强烈地震，这形式的转变简直猝不及防，一瞬间我的脑子里也是百转千回：玛德琳死了？怎么死的？homelander掌权？我还能回去么？他说过要替我说几句好话的，那他现在是不是可以让我回去了？

我死死盯着联络员，直到他的冷汗流下来，在我的眼神中，联络员有些慌张的说道：“那个，你还要继续待在这儿……没有得到上面调你回去的命令……”

“什么？！”我立即愤怒了，我感到自己的内心同时承受着极大的委屈和怒火。

我抬手砸碎了联络人身边的水杯，联络人吓的屁滚尿流的溜了，而我又继续砸了一些东西才平静下来。

看着地上的一片狼藉，我面无表情，我甚至不知道自己为什么会这么愤怒。

我居然以为homelander会信守他的承诺。我为这样想的自己而感到愤怒。

接下来的几天，我闭门不出，躺尸在家里像猪一样的生活。我也不看电视，很少上网，因为你进入任何社交媒体都能看到homelander那混蛋的该死笑脸。

我躺在沙发上，蜷缩在毯子里打switch。

我卡关了，每到这关我的角色都要被boss搞死。  
我烦躁的退出——进入——打开存档——死亡——再退出，循环了四五次后，我直接把掌机扔了，然后一把将毯子拉过头顶，把自己闷在毯子里。

没有听到掌机落地的声音。我觉得有些不对劲，于是从毯子里探出一双眼睛，然后我直接看到了homelander的裆部。

“……”  
我一把扯开毯子，迎面对上homelander充满玩味的笑脸。他一只手拿着我的switch，在我眼前晃了晃，我下意识伸手去够，没够着，然后我发现自己落入了他的圈套。

他就是在逗狗！

我在内心翻了一个大大的白眼，掀开腿上的毯子，起身，转身就朝卧室走去。

今天心情很不好，什么homelander，比我强又怎样，有本事把我杀了。

刚走没两步，homelander的声音从背后响起：“怎么，生气了？原来我们的小美人鱼也会发脾气啊。”

我操了。

我 操 了。

这是我最讨厌的称呼，充满着一种，歧视、以及把人当玩物的自大感。

我极快的转身，出拳，homelander猝不及防被我揍了右脸，不可置信的捂着脸看着我——

以上都是我脑补的。我没那个胆子，事实上我只是极快的转身，然后看着他，甚至不敢太过于怒气冲冲。

见我不说话，homelander也不笑了，他随手把我的switch一丢，丢到了地板上，好像还磕了一下茶几。

我面色阴沉的看着我的switch落地，我的pokemon限量机！！！！

“来做吧。”homelander走到我面前，一把将我我拽进他怀里。

我却直接把他推开。  
推开的同时我感到他似乎愣了一下，估计是没想到我还有胆推开他。

我双手抱臂站在他面前，第一次有勇气对他说出自己内心的真实想法：“不好意思，今天没兴致。”

出乎意料的是，homelander盯着我看了一会，竟然也没有发火的迹象，只是平静的问道：“为什么没有兴致？”

没有兴致就是没有兴致，哪有什么为什么——我很想这样说，但我觉得homelander的眼睛好像又有点发红的趋势，于是我又怂了。

我把语气放好了一点，说：“工作不顺心。”

homelander装出一副恍然大悟的模样：“啊，原来你还想着那件事啊。”

他的笑容又回到了他的嘴上，他保持着他那招牌国民男神笑对我说道：“但是我觉得你待在这挺好的。”

那你怎么不试试待在这儿。  
当然我依然没胆子说出这句话，但出乎意料的是，我却有胆子说了另外一句话：

“你之前说好要帮我说情调我回去的。”

这听起像是一句质问。说完我自己都佩服自己居然有勇气质问homelander。  
可这句话在homelander耳里却好像不是这么一回事。

他有些讶异的微微睁大了眼睛，蓝宝石般的眼睛里仿佛真的充满了疑惑：“你这怨妇般的抱怨是怎么回事？是这里无聊的生活让你摄入了过多的肥皂剧？”

“……”  
我哑口无言。

他朝前站了一步，继续说道：“我真的觉得你在这生活的不错，你看看你现在变得多有趣。”

homelander说这话的时候还是笑着的，虽然内心早清楚这个人的人品，但不得不承认他的笑容还是充满着该死的男神魅力。

“所以，何必回去，”他的手抚上我的脖颈，轻轻的摩挲，“留在这里不是挺好的。”

一点都不好！我的内心咆哮着，可惜这声咆哮大概传达不进homelander的内心。

他的手越来越用力，抚摸的方式也越来越色情，我的身体有一点发热，还有一点发软，可我真不想这样。

“每次来都是要干这事，有意思么。”我尽量不受影响，冷漠的说道，“就凭你，要找什么样的床伴没有，老盯着我这种半人半鱼的怪物有意思么？”

“我喜欢，不行么？”homelander的声音突然变得有些冰冷，“你以为你是谁？你敢违抗我？”

我有些来气：“违抗你怎么了？怎么，你是准备用你的激光眼把我劈成两半？还是把我一辈子流放在这破地方再也回不到纽约？后者你不是已经在做了，前者的话，鉴于你已经做了后者，那我也无所谓了。”

homelander一下掐住我的后颈，他是真的用了力，我感觉我的骨头差点被他捏断。

“你的胆子越来越大了。”在我骨头即将断的前一秒，他收了力，松开我，冷冷道，“如果不是我今天心情不错，你的脖子应该已经断了。”

我用手护住我的脖子，不去看他，只是盯着地面道：“请问你可以走了么？我想一个人静静。”

“走？”homelander又笑了，只不过这次是完全的冷笑，“正事还没干，我怎么会走。”

“我不是说了我不想——”

下一秒，homelander的嘴就堵住了我的嘴，这不是我跟他第一次接吻，但这是他第一次吻得这么激烈。

与其说这是吻，不如说这是啃噬，撕扯。他的舌头在我的口腔里疯狂的试探，他的牙齿甚至想要啃咬我的舌头。我害怕的退让，却换来他更进一步的攻势。

他的手也不并不安分，在不知不觉中，已经拉开我制服的拉链，顺着我的锁骨一路向下，缓慢移动到我腹部两侧的鳃上。

我伸手就要推开他的手。我的腮实在太敏感了，我很讨厌别人动它，尤其是把手指插进去……

可他另一只手却再次攀上了我的脖颈，捏着它，仿佛在警告如果我拒绝的话，我的脖子会有很凄惨的下场。

我只好停手。

又略微挣扎了两下，我认命了。  
我在内心叹了一口气，心想，就这样吧。反正也不是第一次了，就这样吧，等结束了就好了。

于是我彻底停止了反抗，为了让自己舒服点，我甚至还主动的给予了他一点回应。

得到回应的homelander立刻就加大了力度，他吻的更深了，手也愈加的不安分起来。

他的手一直在我腮的口部描摹，我受不了这样的刺激，身体微微有些发抖，于是他描摹的更厉害了，又在边缘处摸了好几下，接着便伸出两个手指，从腮口浅浅的探入。

“别插进去，这真的很疼——”  
我扭动着身体，极力抗拒这种异物进腮的感觉，这是真的很痛。

可homelander却丝毫没有停下的意思，他半松开我的唇，在接吻的间隙轻声道：“别装了，我知道你很喜欢。”

他说了和那个女孩一样的话。那个明明只是419，却完全不顾我抗议、依然把手指插进我腮的贱人。

我不喜欢。

我真的不喜欢。我又不是受虐狂，为什么每个人都觉得我会喜欢那样？

他们都不知道这有多痛，你让别人插进你们的鼻孔试试！

是某种情趣么？亦或者只是单纯的，征服了像我种超级英雄的享受？

从一开始，我就被人忽视感受。就像真正的鱼一样。

动物保护组织很少有关注鱼的，比起鱼类，他们显然更在乎那些猫啊狗啊之类的毛茸茸的可爱动物。  
而只会在水里吐泡泡，一天到晚睁着死鱼眼的鱼类在人类心中是完全不值一提的。

甚至有很多素食主义者吃鱼。  
可恶，鱼难道不也是肉么，难道就因为它们看起来没什么智商和感情，不会跑不会跳，不会钻进你的怀里冲你撒娇，所以活该就被杀死么？

难以理解，明明它们也有感情和感受，明明我也有自尊和想法，可是为什么却从来得不到重视。

就像当初选我加入七人组那样，我至今都记得那个站在一排面试者中又害怕又期待的自己，然后就是homelander朝我看了一眼，接着便转头对边上的玛德琳说：“就他吧。”

玛德琳：“为什么是他？”

homelander粲然一笑：“当然是可以丰富种族多样性。”

所谓的多样性，去他妈的多样性。

当时的我还没有这样想，我只是沉浸在被选中的巨大喜悦中，而当天晚上，homelander就在会议室里把我干了。

而这之后，我好像也有点变了，我向homelander付出代价所换来的荣耀和名气，我当然要好好利用，并且绝不放手。

讲起来，starlight那事确实也是我的不对。那天我确实有些得意忘形，我以为我可以像homelander一样随意做到这种事。  
而事实是，我踢到了一快铁板，而这块铁板几乎把我的事业给毁尽了。

我到底是为什么就沦落到现在这样了呢。  
之前纸醉金迷的时候我没空放任自己去思考这些，被发配后我逃避去思考这些，而现在正被homelander操着的时候，我却在想这些。

我觉得我可能是疯了。

身后homelander的性器一下一下，狠狠地没入我的体内，它每进入一次就换来我一声闷哼。

我就低着头，默默哼着。

操干了一会，homelander拍拍我的屁股示意我转面，我转身过来，等待着他继续的行动，但对方却忽然停住了。

我低着头，没看他，满心想他怎么还不干，能不能让这一切快点结束。

好长一会对面都没有动静。我这才抬起头，看他，只见homelander的神色好像有些复杂，他又盯着我的脸好一会，然后才说：“你怎么哭了？”

三

我哭了？

homelander直接朝我的脸伸出手，他用拇指抚了一下我的眼下，我这才发现上面原来有泪水。

该死的，这显得我好像是被操哭了一样。这是我和homelander做爱以来从没发生过的事情。

我觉得很丢脸，想尽快摆脱这种尴尬的时刻，于是对homelander说道：“没什么，生理性泪水，你继续吧。”

homelander没说话，继续动作了起来，但我却明显觉得他动作放缓了些，变得轻揉起来。

我稍微有点起鸡皮疙瘩，我可不想被当做柔弱的女人对待。

接下来的这场性事，是我和homelander所有性事中，对方最温柔的一次。  
我不知道讲温柔这个词放在强迫者身上对不对，但他真的细致了很多，有些瞬间我甚至还以为我在跟哪个小姑娘419，在他舔我的时候。

唯一的不满就是他舔太多次我的眼睛了，尤其是眼下。本来我流泪的时候眼眶都没变红，倒是硬是被他给舔红了。

他好像舔上瘾了似的，舔了一遍又一遍，我所有的眼泪都被他舔的干干净净，留下许多口水渍。

在最后的最后，我在达到高潮的时候下意识的闭上了眼，他甚至还舔了舔我的睫毛。

结束后，他说我睫毛在颤抖，很有意思。我心想你真是什么都觉得有意思。

homelander罕见的，在全部完事后，还抱着我坐了一会，然后他轻轻把我推开，站起来，说他要走了，公司一堆事。

我懒洋洋的躺在沙发上，说：“哦。”

“你是真的想回纽约么？”homelander突然问道。

“是啊。”我继续懒洋洋，“我是认真的。”

然后我抬起眼，想看看他的反应，却发现他已经走了。

后来我躺着睡了会，醒来后开始觅食。

我衣服也没穿，身下就随便裹了条浴巾，路过镜子旁还能看到自己满身暧昧的痕迹。

真的是，仗着现在我不需要出境，下手就没有轻重的混蛋。

我拉开冰箱门，取出一杯牛仔倒在杯子里。

我喜欢喝牛奶，因为我觉得它喝起来有股令人安心的味道。

后来我又用牛奶泡了麦片伴着吃，边吃边想，颓废了好几天没去锻炼，又吃披萨又喝可乐，感觉肌肉好像都有点松了，明天锻炼该安排上了。

在我想着明天的计划时，联络员又气喘吁吁的跑进来，连门都忘了敲。

我当然还是没穿衣服。

他一看到我，先是一惊，然后愣住，过了几秒，脸好像有点红，随后又咳嗽了几下，眼睛开始朝四处乱瞟，什么都看，就是不看我。

我感觉有点好笑，继续拿勺子伴着麦片，一言不发，就等着他说话。

联络员的眼睛盯着天花板：“好消息啊深海！！总部来消息，你可以回去了！！回纽约！！”

“什么！！真的么？！”我兴奋的丢下勺子，勺子落在碗里发出清脆的一声“叮”，牛奶溅了整个桌面，可能还有一些溅到了我的身上，但我却没空管这些。

我激动的起身抓住联络员的肩膀，使劲的晃，一边晃一边问：“这是真的么！”

联络员被我晃得晕晕乎乎，他再三点头，跟我说这是真的。我心满意足的放开他，之前阴霾的心情一散而光。我的英雄生活！多姿多彩的英雄生活！终于又要回来了！

联络员好像还有话要说的样子，却欲言又止，我示意他有话直说。  
没什么不能说的，还能有什么坏消息能比得过我要回纽约这个绝大的好消息？

只见联络员的脸肉眼可见的越变越红，好像是憋的，他巍巍颤颤举起手，指向我，道：“深、深海，你的浴巾，掉了。”

我听了这话，面无表情低头确认了一眼，又面无表情的抬头，然后把联络员打飞出了我家门。

四

坐在去往纽约的飞机上的时候，我掏出了switch打我之前一直没通关的游戏。可能是心情好，飞机飞到一半的时候我竟然就顺利的通关了。  
扔下switch，我盯着机舱的天花板，发呆。

游戏打完了，没事干了，纽约还有一个多小时才能到达。

于是我开始胡思乱想，我在想我回去后要先去哪个酒吧浪一浪，之前被搁置的海洋公益活动计划是不是可以拿出来再改一改提一提，之前玛德琳一直不同意，现在公司易主了，是不是这项计划就有戏了？homelander的话应该……

怎么回事，我怎么会想到他。

我甩甩头，试图让自己清醒点。清醒后我意识到一件事，回去之后，我将不得不大量的面对homelander。

……  
之前完全被要回去的喜悦给包围了，根本没有考虑到这种事。  
不过说起来这种事有什么好考虑的，在被发配之前不就老是要见到homelander么？自己以前不照样过得挺好的？除了偶尔的被homelander喊去约个炮以外……

我理了理思绪，发现自己之所以会产生害怕见homelander的这种情绪，最主要的原因是，homelander最近有些奇怪。

要说被发配前，也就是正常打个炮的关系，见面还能塑料的同事友谊一下，但自从发配后，homelander每次来见自己，无论是对方还是自己的情绪似乎都有一些微妙的变化。

感觉……好像有种被包养的小白脸和金主的感觉。

靠，我他妈在想什么。

这种比喻一定不是真实存在的。我决不再胡思乱想，并且删除这段记忆。

我睡了会，睡醒了就下飞机了。

下了飞机，令人疑惑的是，机场并没有我以为的工作人员，助理，化妆师，摄影师，狂热的粉丝——就那种会举着深海灯牌冲我大喊“深海我爱你”的粉丝。

我自己去取了行李，出了机场大门，甚至都没有一个接机的。

寒风中，我只好咬着牙，认命的打开手机开始打Uber。甚至在专车和普通之间，我想了想自己这段时间在小破镇的收入——又想了想存款——最终我选择了普通。

深海，你堕落了。

所幸，司机是个好人，他亲切的和我打了声招呼，亲切的帮我把行李放进后备箱，亲切的跟我说早上好，一切都很完美，除了他没认出我是谁。

直到坐上车，我都不敢置信这件事。深海这个英雄，我，现在有这么过气么？这是真实存在的事情么？

虽然，现在，我的头发还没有完全长回以前的长度，但至于么？

这不至于。

于是整个路程我都拼命暗示明示司机，我希望他能想起来我是谁。

我只差揪着司机的衣领让他看着我的脸，然后说：“你好好看看我到底是谁！”  
其它能做的我都做了。

终于，在我的不懈努力下，在再拐个弯就到沃特大厦的那条街上，司机想起了我是谁。

“你是，那个deep？”

“是的，我就是deep。需要我的签名么？”我露出一个标准营业微笑，可下一秒我的微笑就僵在脸上。

“呃，谢谢，不过不用了，我不追星，我女儿比较喜欢starlight……”

starlight……那个金发小妮子现在居然有这么火么！

我一句话也不和司机说了。  
到了停车点后，我面无表情的下了车，自己拎着两个30寸大箱子，走进了沃特大厦。

在前台寄存了行李，我坐电梯上楼，去找如今公司负责人，homelander。

到头来还是得去找他。

一路上电梯进进出出，换了好几波人，可所有的人，根本没有人看我一眼，好像我就是一个普通人一样。

我有点难以忍受电梯里这种令人窒息的寂静，我觉得有点尴尬。

在电梯到达五十楼的时候，人不知怎么全走光了，starlight进来了。

……最尴尬的事发生了。

如今，要我面对starlight，还不如让我面对homelander……

starlight也看到了我，她没理我，当我不存在。

接下来的一路竟再没人进来。

我试着打破沉默：“你也去82楼？”

starlight还是没理我。

我继续：“你是要去见homelander么？”

starlight回话了：“你有完没完？”

我尴尬的闭了嘴。片刻，我挠挠头，轻声道：“之前那个事……对不起。”

starlight终于看向我了，她看起来有些惊讶，估计是没料到我居然会道歉。

我当然会道歉，我又不是那种自负的、高人一等的自大狂，死不承认错误。

“真心的？”starlight挑了挑眉。

“真心的。真的，对不起。”我就差鞠躬了，我甚至想，如果当时A-Train撞了那女孩后能像我这样道歉，透明人估计也不至于死。

“好吧，我不接受。”

什么？什么？！我惊讶的看着starlight，不敢相信她说出的这番话。

我都道歉了，还要我怎样？

starlight抿了抿嘴：“你是不是觉得，只要你诚恳道歉了，我就一定要原谅你？”

我没说话。

见我没说话，starlight继续道：“看你那表情就是这样想的。我现在要告诉你，道歉是你应该做的事情，但是原不原谅是我自己的决定。你要学会尊重别人。”

呵，尊重别人。  
我就没怎么尝过真正被尊重的滋味。

但我也不想与starlight争论，她不原谅确实是她的事，但是道歉完的我确实感到轻松多了。

“我是去找homelander。”

starlight居然主动和我搭话了。

“哦，我也是。”

“我去找他，是因为，他想让你接下来和侏儒搭档一组。我听说过侏儒的一些传闻，我认为，这对你有些不公平。”

她顿了顿，又继续道：“虽然你获得怎样的待遇都和我没关系，但我个人不能容忍如此独裁的专权者出现，所以，我今天是希望他能撤回这个提案。正好你也回来了，你和我一起去么？”

我的大脑一片空白。  
从starlight讲完homelander要把我和侏儒放到一组的事后，我就再没听清她后面说了什么。

重回纽约的喜悦瞬间被击的粉碎。

侏儒……那可是侏儒！  
homelander居然要把我和侏儒分到一组，他讨厌我到这种地步么？还是只是觉得好笑想玩弄我？

侏儒是沃特公司旗下的一个超级英雄。一个超级边缘，民调率基本在3%以下的英雄。他唯一还能继续存在没有被公司放弃的理由是，他是个特殊的英雄，虽然民调率低，但支持他的粉丝有钱，并且舍得花钱。公司当然不介意留着这种摇钱树，更何况侏儒的粉丝也跟侏儒一样诡异，他们不需要侏儒有大量的公开性的商业活动，他们满足于他们自己私下的小型粉丝集会。

我们私下都称那是“邪教集会”。

侏儒是个很恶心的英雄。他叫侏儒首先当然因为他本身就是侏儒，但他一点也不可爱，反而长了一张皱皱巴巴，十分猥琐的老头脸。

如果透明人在女厕所偷窥并打飞机的猥琐程度算一分的话，那侏儒的长相当之无愧可以获得十分。

某种程度上来说很厉害。

大家都不太愿意见到他。我也只见过他一次，隔得老远，我都能闻到他身上有一股，好像腐烂的的，令人恶心的口水味。

我当时很厌恶，皱着眉直接远离了。

私下，Ezekiel曾跟我说，他的小狼狗们跟他说过，侏儒是gay圈某方面（特指变态方面）的知名大佬，不过和一般gay不是一个路子的，只有他们那种圈的gay才知道。但听说，每个月都有一两个被侏儒玩残废的人。

那时我还只当是听个八卦，我甚至还评论了一句：“这种人还能当超级英雄，超级反派差不多。”

Ezekiel耸耸肩：“对公司来说，能赚钱就好咯。”

现在，我居然要去接触这种人，还要和他合作搭档。

我真的需要好好的，当面质问一下homelander这件事。我宁愿再次回到那个小破村，也不要和侏儒搭档。

五

我和starlight两人并排站在homelander面前。  
homelander没看我们，他坐在椅子上看报纸，喝咖啡。

“homelander，我希望你能从人权主义的角度替deep考虑一下，你这样的做法实在是…………如果今天你强制deep和侏儒搭档，那么下一次你是不是也可以强制其他任何人和别人搭档…………”

Starlight滔滔不绝，仿佛演讲般的说了一堆，我没在听，我在想着我该怎么和homelander开口。我觉得homelander也没有听，他好像有些心不在焉，因为他盯着面前报纸有十多分钟了都没有翻页。我并不觉得能有什么新闻能让homelander盯着看十多分钟。

starlight终于说完了，她停下，等待着homelander的回复。  
而homelander也终于放下咖啡，将视线从报纸上移向starlight，他温和的笑着，我却突然觉得有些毛骨悚然。

homelander说：“我会考虑你的建议的，starlight，你可以先下去了，接下来我会和deep好好谈谈这件事。”

starlight眨眨眼，她似乎觉得homelander态度好到有些不可思议，在她原本的设想里感觉应该不会这么轻松。不过starlight也不好再说什么，她只得先离开。

离开前，starlight对我悄悄说：“你尽量争取，不行的话我会再和homelander交涉。”

我没顾得上理她，因为在这一刻我突然觉得面前的homelander周身散发出一种出奇可怕的气息，尽管他的脸上依然保持着那沐如春风的微笑。

待starlight走后，偌大的办公室里只剩下我和homelander两个。

Homelander站起身，不笑了：“我的听力可是好到能听到你们的悄悄话，你们是不是忘了这点。”

他缓缓向我走进，每一步都伴随着巨大的压迫感，而我则从开始刚进来时的愤怒变成了恐惧。

homelander的手搭上我的肩膀，我觉得我的身体颤了一下。

“你之前强迫了她，她还这样帮你，真是可贵的情谊啊。”

“starlight……是个好人，她只是看不惯所以才……”我轻轻的解释。

“哦？她害你沦落到这种地步，你还觉得她是个好人？”

我不说话了。疼的。因为homelander放在我肩上的手快把我的肩胛骨给捏碎了。

我和他是有什么仇，他怎么那么想捏碎我的骨头。上次是颈骨，这次是肩胛骨……

见我不说话，homelander周身的气压更低了。他又开口道：“你说话啊，你来找我不是有话要说的么？”

“你先放开啊。”我抬手去推他抓着我肩胛骨的手，还给我推下去了。

我立刻后退一步，自己摸上自己的肩胛骨，活动着确认了一下，好在还没伤到骨头。

homelander也不说话了，他也不动了，就只是盯着我，盯的我心惊胆颤，心里发毛。

我硬着头皮开口道：“请求你不要把我和侏儒分到一组，不回归七人组也行，甚至回去也行，求求你不要把我和侏儒放到一组。”

homelander面无表情：“可是这件事我已经决定了。”

“求求你。”我实在不知道该说什么，我只能求他。

“你这是求人的态度么？”他比我高，睨着看我，眼里有种那种居高临下的架势。

我知道他说的求人的态度是什么意思。无非就是那种事。他找我从来就是为了那种事。

可也许是他那种高高在上的态度触到了不知道我哪根神经，我偏不想在这刻随着他愿。

于是我直接说：“好的，我知道了，那就这样吧，我和侏儒一组。”

讲完这句话我立刻转身就走了，没去看背后homelander的表情。

我只是放弃了，我真的懒得去像个宠物一样卑微的哄着他讨好他，然后获得所谓的那么一点“宠爱”。所以他爱怎么样就怎么样吧。

我去见了侏儒。

侏儒看见我，目光就立刻黏在了我身上，来回不停的扫视。我觉得我在被他视奸。

我强忍着某种生理上的不适，去和他搭话：“我们这个任务的是要……”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿……”侏儒好像完全没听我在说什么，他只是一个劲的在边上发出一种猥琐，像口水一样黏腻的笑声。

我觉得我要吐了。

我忍住想吐的冲动讲完任务要点后，侏儒和我说话了，他对我说：“我记得你。”

侏儒的声音像呕吐物一样恶心。

我敷衍道：“我们好像见过一次。”

侏儒道：“我记得那一次。我还记得你看到我后厌恶的皱着眉头，然后跑了。”

我听的内心一惊，他居然看到了，这有点尴尬。

接着，侏儒继续道：“所以，你要受到惩罚。接受看不起我的惩罚，嘿嘿嘿嘿……”

又是这种恶心的笑。我实在受不了了，这任务我也干不下去了，于是我又跑了。

只是我离开的过程中，耳边好像还一直能听到侏儒那“嘿嘿嘿嘿”的笑声……

六

我第二次去见了侏儒。

公司压迫的，否则说要开除我。我又在心里骂了homelander八百遍，朝侏儒走去。

“这次的任务是去酒吧逮捕一个药贩，因为这个酒吧靠河，怕这个药贩跳河逃走，所以我跟你合作缉拿他。我就在河堤那边，酒吧部分你自己搞定。”

我简明扼要的描述完这次任务，希望尽量减少和侏儒的交谈。我以为我这番话说完，也就结束了这次谈话。

但侏儒却开了口：“你不去酒吧玩玩么？嘿嘿嘿嘿……”

我厌恶的闭上了眼：“不用了，我就在河边等着。”

“好吧。到时候我们看看。”侏儒又嘿嘿嘿嘿的笑起来，鬼知道他一天到晚在笑些什么。

结果，因为某种特殊原因，我还是去了酒吧。

好吧，某种特殊原因其实就是我憋不住尿了，我必须得去酒吧解决我的生理问题。

我本来想解决后就立刻离开，继续回到河岸边吹吹凉风，思考思考人生。可当我从厕所出来的时候，我还是被酒吧那美好的气氛给吸引到了。

我突然想起我已经好久没有去过酒吧了。回纽约后就是一堆烦心事，立刻就有任务，也没机会去。

也许我是该好好趁着这次机会在酒吧里放松一下。

美酒入喉的滋味是真的很爽，我大口大口的饮酒，欢笑，我感觉我的灵魂都得到了释放。

侏儒又躲在角落里怪笑。

我感觉我都习惯了。不去理他，我一面和吧台的美女服务生调情，一面盯着任务目标。只是我的眼皮越来越重，头脑也有点昏昏沉沉，不一会儿，那个任务目标一下变成了两个。

什么情况，我喝醉了？

不可能，我立马否决了自己的想法，我，“夜店海王”，怎么可能喝这点就醉，更别提这还是在做任务！我可是有分寸的。

但是头真的好涨、好沉，我有些控住不住自己摇摇欲坠的脑袋，失手砸碎了一个玻璃酒杯。

美女在我怀里小声尖叫了一下。

我搂着她，和她接吻，女人柔软的嘴唇似乎缓解了一些我的不适。

一吻完毕，我拍拍她的屁股，示意她可以离开。她好像有些不满，看那表情估计是觉得应该能和我打上一炮。如果放在平时，她定可以梦想成真，但现在我的头真有点痛，所以不行。

而且我还要抓犯人。

我拍拍脑袋，试图让自己清醒一点，再次朝目标看去，却发现目标不见了。

“什······”  
我还没来得及去追，就晕了过去，咚一声倒在了地上。

我再次睁开眼的时候，发现自己躺在一张床上，双手双脚都被手铐绑住，整个身体呈一个“大”字型。

身下的床单原本应该是白色，但却微微泛着黄，好像还有很多干涸的不知名液体，很脏，还有一股很恶心的味道，很冲。

我不适的扭动身体，无法忍受自己居然待在这样的床上。

挣扎了数分钟后，我发现自己完全动不了，所有的手铐都是争对超级英雄特别定制的专用加固型，我根本挣脱不开，更别提我的脑袋还是有些昏昏沉沉的。

这时侏儒推门进来了。

他怪笑着，伸出手就就往我的腹部摸。他的手也很恶心，指甲黄黄的，指缝里也残留着黑色的脏东西。

“哟，终于醒了，我的小美人鱼。”

侏儒的手一路乱摸，甚至在我某个重要部位的四周徘徊。

“欢迎来到我的地下乐园。你就准备好，好好享受接下来的一切吧。”

他的手又一路向上，摸到了我衣服上的拉链，然后轻轻揉搓着那根拉链。

我一阵恶寒，我明白他想要把我的衣服给扒了。我反复的思考有没有能够挣脱的方法，我全身激烈的扭动着，试图挣脱手铐的桎梏。开玩笑，谁愿意被这样的恶心玩意儿给强奸！

“你就是挣扎也没用，我给你下了药，手铐也是争对超级英雄的专用款，你没那个力气的。”

原来这一切是早就计划好的，我想起任务开始前侏儒递给我一瓶矿泉水，递给我时还友好的笑了笑，当时我还愧疚的觉得自己是不是对长得丑的人心存偏见。我怎么那么傻。

侏儒已经把我的衣服拉链给拉下来了，我的上半身全都暴露在他面前，包括我腹上的鱼鳃。他的眼睛细细浏览着我的鳃，好像在看什么精美的艺术品。

我非常不适，别人盯着我的鳃让我觉得和盯着我的老二一样羞耻。

“有意思，真有意思。”他一脸陶醉的把手往我的鳃上放，他的手指一碰到我我就立刻瑟缩了一下了，被恶心的。

“这个鳃，是可以做的吧。你之前试过么？嘿嘿嘿嘿······”

说着侏儒就开始脱他自己的裤子，而我则是惊呆了。

他在说什么？他准备对我的鳃干什么？我简直不敢相信，如果真的是我脑补的那样，他是想要要把他的东西插进我的······

想想我就要吐了，我宁愿去死。我甚至还有些恐惧。从来没有人对我做过这种事，我约炮只找女孩子，而homelander顶多也就是用用手指，没有人会把那种东西······我的鳃也并不能够放进那种东西。我觉得如果侏儒真的那样做了，我一定会痛死，我的鳃也一定完了。

侏儒终于脱下了他的裤子。他的性器跟他的个头相比不止是大了一点。

我真的有些怕了，我压抑住自己打颤的身体，说：“侏儒，你给我停手，你以为你这样做，等我回去，你还能有什么好下场么？你不想干了还是不想活了？我迟早要把你搞死。”

“别嘴硬啦，我的小美人鱼！回去？你回不去的。你现在只是个无人问津的过气英雄，况且你的能力也不怎么强，死于任务不是很普通的事。”

瞬间我就明白了侏儒的盘算。  
他是打算把我永远囚禁在这，对外宣称我已经死了。

我绝不能就这样束手就擒。  
我愈发努力的挣扎，我甚至大喊大叫，希望有什么路过的英雄能听见，可惜这些都没有用。

而侏儒的老二已经贴到了我的鳃的边缘！

侏儒倾身压在我的身上，他还没有我的腿长，却异常熟练的一手将其性器抵住我的鳃，一手抓住了我的老二。

我闷哼一声，他下手确实有点重。紧接着，他那只不安分的手就在我的睾丸处揉捏，时而又覆上我的性器顶端。

他将嘴对着我的鳃，不停地舔舐，又吐了许多口水，似乎是想让这些口水做润滑。

我阴暗的思考着等我出去后该怎么一根根躲下他的手指，切了他的老二，甚至应该喊我的海豚兄弟们在海里轮奸了他。

似乎是舔够了，侏儒的嘴离开了我的鳃，又将他腥臭的性器放了上来，这次毫不犹豫的就想往里塞。

“我操你妈的。”  
我直接爆了粗口，我拼命将身体往后躲，想要远离他的性器。

侏儒仍在努力：“我在操你，小鱼。”

“你他妈的是在找死！”

我骂骂咧咧，侏儒却不当回事，他继续尝试着插进去，但我的鳃口实在太窄了，根本容纳不下。我感觉我整个身体都散发着强烈不适，尤其是鳃部，异常的疼痛，感觉要被撑破一样。

“侏儒，等我出去，你会死无葬身之地，我要把你的老二剁下来搅成肉碎！“

可侏儒还坚持不懈的将他的性器往我鳃里插，我的鳃已经整个充血变红了。

就在我再也受不了差点疼死过去时，一道激光闪过，下一秒侏儒的头就掉在了地上，而趴在我身上的他还维持了原本插入的姿势，甚至还动了两下。

紧接着，一道身影站在了床前。

是homelander。

这个房间整体比较昏暗，所以homelander那双眼睛在这暗中显得更加血红。人已经被杀死了，可homelander眼中的红光却迟迟没有消下去。

他朝我走来。

我突然觉得有些羞耻。但我还是觉得命更重要，反正他又不是没看过。

“能帮我把手铐解开么？”

我刚说完，下一秒，激光就烧断了我的手铐和脚铐。呵呵，原来就算是超级英雄特制，也挡不过homelander的激光。有个如此强劲的能力真好，也不会被人看不起。

解除了束缚的我浑身酸软，全身无力，我感觉自己有点起不来。但我还是强行硬是自己爬了起来，不然怎么办，难道指望homelander抱我？

然而，homelander却真的抱我了，还是公主抱。

他把我轻轻抱起，还低头亲了我的额头一下。

我有点懵，不知道这算是个什么事，只是还没等我想明白，我就在homelander的怀里晕了过去。

七

我是被水声吵醒的。

我睁开眼，发现自己正在浴室，莲蓬头上的水哗啦啦的流在我身上，非常舒服，还冲刷掉了我身上那些难闻又恶心的气息。

后面有个人在帮我擦背，我回过头一看，是homelander。

这情景亲密的有些不正常。

见我醒了，homelander把下巴抵在了我的肩上，在我耳边说：“你醒啦。”

他的金发被水淋得湿漉漉的，没有了往日发胶的定型，软趴趴的贴在他的头上，倒显得他像一只无辜的金毛。

只是我很不给面子的起了一身恶寒的鸡皮疙瘩。

虽然他这人长得本来就挺无辜的。不然哪里能靠外表骗到那么多人。

鬼使神差的，我伸手摸了摸homelander的脑袋。摸完我就后悔了，我感到自己有些僭越，可homelander却没什么反应，好像还很享受一样。

“亲一口。”  
这样说着，他就立刻亲上了我的嘴，原来并不是在询问我的意见。  
我短暂的和他接了一下吻，这熟练的感觉好像我和他是一对相恋多年的情人。

我真不知道我为什么会这样想。

接吻完，他从背后把我圈抱在怀里，过了一会儿，我感觉后面有什么硬硬的东西在顶着我的屁股。

“······”  
又来了！他又在发情了！

于是我们又做了。从浴室做到了走廊，又从走廊一路滚到了卧室的床上。

这里好像是homelander的私人住所，倒在床上的那一刻我内心不禁感叹道：“这床真他妈大！这床真他妈软！homelander这该死的有钱人！”

很明显我不愿意放过任何一个咒骂homelander的机会，哪怕我只敢在心里默默的这样做。

身上的homelander对我又舔又咬，一会凶一会柔，搞得我又痛又爽的。

我们俩干了很久，从白天干到了黄昏，homelander似乎是在发泄着什么，而我纯粹只是被撩的，我严重怀疑侏儒之前给我下了什么药。

事毕，homelander陪我窝在床上，我心想，这会也不说公司有事立刻跑了？

homelander蹭着我的耳朵，咬我的耳朵，然后说：“你可以重新回到七人组了。”

咦？真的么？有这等好事？这算是什么工伤赔偿么？

见我一脸不信的样子，他又亲亲我的眼睛然后继续说：“真的，你可以回来了，并且你可以恢复往日的荣光。”

“starlight在镜头面前回应，说她和你的事已经翻篇了，希望大众也能够翻篇。”

“你的民调涨回了51%，虽然不及你巅峰时期，但支持率也到达一半以上，再参加几个任务和综艺，拍几部电影，就能继续回升。”

幸福来得太突然，我都有些晕晕乎乎的，害怕这只是一场梦。

“你为什么要让我和侏儒搭档？”  
脑袋里窜出这个念头，我突然清醒了，其他的事先放一边，这件事我必须要问清楚。

homelander不说话了。

于是我又问了一遍：“为什么？”

homelander看起来并不想解释。他是那种不想解释就不解释的人。可不知道为什么他停顿数秒后还是解释了这件事，虽然语气听起来有些许烦躁：“没有为什么，当时觉得这样比较有意思。现在觉得没意思了。”

我又开始生气了。

这个自以为是的混蛋，仅仅是因为觉得有趣，就让我遭遇这种事。我真想揍他个满脸开花，对，就朝脸打。

但我能怎么办，他是我老板啊。

我转过身背对着homelander，不说话了。这是我能做到的，对我老板表示的，最大程度的抗议。

homelander说：“你又闹别扭。”

我没有。我闹什么别扭，你又不是我男朋友。

“行了，我道歉。下次没有这种事了，好么？”

他道歉的口吻还真像每次上电视接受采访的样子。

我冷哼：“homelander也会信守承诺么？”

“homelander当然会信守承诺，如果homelander不会，那john一定会。”

John是homelander的真名。他该死的好像是在对我说情话。我当然是觉得恶心，可我的脸也不争气的在逐渐变红。

“注意言辞，homelander，我们只是炮友关系。”我义正言辞的回复。

“长期炮友关系。”homelander耸肩，做了个“随便你怎么认为”的动作，然后说，“那你原谅我了么？”

可恶，搞得我好像除了原谅他以外还有什么其他选择似的。

我勉强点点头，说：“我要睡觉了。不要烦我。”

“你两个小时后就有一个回归活动，你确定你接下来要做的是睡觉？”

“！”我立刻从床上弹起，飞奔进浴室洗漱打理。我一点也不困了，我的美好人生在向我招手，我还有脸觉得困？

只是当我冲好澡，浑身赤裸站在浴室的洗漱台前时，我悲哀的发现发现这浴室里只有homelander的浴巾、homelander的牙刷、homelander的漱口杯、homelander的漱口水。

这一刻我恍惚的想，美好生活什么的可能从明天开始也并不迟。

从镜子里，我看到homelander倚在浴室的门框边痴痴的笑：“你全都可以用，我不介意。”

你不介意我介意。我是一个爱干净讲卫生的deep。

“我不信你家没有新的，你这该死的有钱人。”

“哦，你要用新的那我马上就打电话取消这项活动。”

WTF，他怎么能这么的无理取闹。面对老板的压迫，我不得不低头。

八

活动很顺利，我的表现很好，活动反馈的结果也很好，我的民调在稳步回升。这导致接下来一连几天我的心情都特别好。

我又搬回到了自己那套大豪宅里。回归的事告一段落后，我得了一些空闲，心想着要不要明晚在哪个夜店举行一场party。

我都好久没嗨了！

唯一的烦恼就是我拿不准有两个人要不要请，一个是homelander，一个是···starlight。

以前我都是请homelander的，反正他从来不来，他不会留下任何这种类似去夜店嗨的不良记录——虽然他真正的不良记录比起去夜店嗨可恶劣太多了。只是他毕竟是我老板，表面意思一下总是要的。

可鉴于我最近和他之间的微妙关系——我觉得他对我表现的跟以前相比，似乎有些黏腻了，我想着还是和他保持一下距离比较好。  
最主要的关键是，以前每次给他邀请他也不来啊。索性这次就别给了，也没什么区别。

在脑海里划掉homelander，我开始思考起要不要请starlight。她不像是那种夜店girl，况且我俩关系也实在是没好到能一起嗨的地步。只是homelander之前说她曾在公众面前表示和我事翻篇了，这给了我事业很大的帮助，于情于理似乎还是得礼节性的邀请一下。

那就请呗。我不纠结了。反正她不来也没什么。  
于是我动了动手指，给starlight的工作邮箱发封party邀请（我只有她的工作邮箱）。

发完我就躺在床上，边打游戏边满心期待明晚的活动。

只是我万万没想到，这场活动居然被starlight给搅黄了。

第二天我起来的时候，就发现手机震动个不停，我拿起一看，满屏幕都是助理的夺命连环call和信息。我还没来得及点进去看发生了什么，助理居然都冲进我的卧室来了！

“你知不知道发生了什么！！该死的，你昨晚怎么能睡得那么早！！”

助理冲我大吼大叫，我很迷茫。昨晚因为心情很好，又在睡前喝了杯热牛奶，游戏打着打着就困了，所以十一点不到就睡了。

怎么了，这年头坚持健康作息也不行了么？

“收起你那无辜的脸！该死的，starlight把你要去夜店开party的事捅出去了！！你脑子抽了邀请她啊！！”

什么？怎么会这样？！我先是一懵，遂即抓起手机就想找starlight，可助理直接把我从被窝里拖了出来，他直接把手机的大屏幕贴在我的脸上，声嘶力竭道：“‘继职场性骚扰后再次爆出——The deep私生活纸醉金迷、放荡不堪？’你的民调跌回50%以下了！老天，你怎么不可怜可怜我，我的年终奖没了啊啊啊啊啊！！”

纸醉金迷、放荡不堪？什么鬼东西！我这还没醉还没放荡呢哪里来的纸醉金迷放荡不堪！

我头疼的扶了一下额头，知道问题肯定是出在我选的那个夜店上。我选的那家夜店，是出了名的专门供人纸醉金迷，花天酒地的场所，是全市人民都知道、都默认了的不纯洁。

我只是，有那家夜店的VIP黑卡而已，然后下意识的就选了而已，我怎么知道会被人捅出去啊啊！

“你可快别扶额了。你别告诉我你现在头就开始疼了。接下里才有的你头疼呢。homelander让你立刻、马上、最好能瞬移去他的办公室一趟。你自求多福吧。”助理在我床边抱臂冷笑。

瞬移去他办公室，认真的么？  
我坐在床下的地毯上，头真的开始疼了。

等我真的到了homelander的办公室门口，已经过去了不知道几个瞬移的时间。——开玩笑我又不是A-Train。

我没时间也没心情洗漱，顶着个乱糟糟的鸟窝头就来了，我站在门前，叹了口气，突然不想进去。不想进去挨骂。

“你要在门口站到什么时候，进来。”

homelander的声音突然想起，该死，我忘了他有透视眼了。

我推门走进，先悄悄观察了一下homelander的表情。

面如冰霜，很好，很可怕。

我自觉犯了错，把头压得低低的，不敢去直视homelander的脸。

面朝地板的我苦着脸，心想，我的好日子不会又到头了吧。

“‘身为超级英雄，身为带给人们希望与积极的象征，The deep私下生活作风却极其混乱，沉迷玩乐与享受，甚至还将去夜店的邀请信息发到我的工作邮箱中······希望公司能好好管理，希望社会各界能给予监督。超级英雄始终应该是人民的榜样。’starlight是这样说的。deep，你有什么想说的么？”

我果然是和starlight合不来，一个玩乐的小事而已，她居然上升到这种高度。

Homelander的语气听着也很不善，他似乎是真的有点生气。也是，毕竟我也是刚回归，就闹出这种事，肯定给公司带来了不小的麻烦。我在心里叹了口气，承认这次是自己搞砸了。我只得道歉：“对不起，是我的错。”

“你邀请了starlight却没有邀请我？”

什么？原来你在意的是这件事？是不是抓错了重点？

听了这话，我瞬间抬头，对上了homelander的眼睛——哦老天，他眼睛又隐隐泛红了。

“性骚扰没骚扰够，夜店上想继续来一发是么？”

我不是傻子。homelander的语气听着似乎像是在吃醋。

只是，这是真的么？

“听着，deep，这事很好解决，公关一下，随便什么，‘The deep仅仅是单纯的想办个回归party请自己的好友小聚一下，只是我们正直的英雄对纽约的酒吧夜店实在是不熟悉，所以一时疏忽选了如此风月的场所’搞定这件事很简单，只是你先得回答我，你为什么没有邀请我，而是邀请了starlight？”

听完homelander的这一番话，我是一点也不慌了。我现在很确定，他就是在吃醋。震惊使我开始觉得这有些好笑。

不过悲剧的是，我好像真的笑出声来了。

homelander的脸色立马呈几何倍更加恐怖起来，他就像我一样，有些控制不住自己的问道：“你还笑？”

我不笑了。

只是看homelander这样子，我有点怀疑他是不是喜欢我。如果这件是真的，那我才真的是一点都笑不出来。这太可怕了。

不过我还是感觉我想多了，他可是homelander，他还会喜欢人？

哪天告诉我玄色开口说话了我都不能信这种事。

我开始解释，我说没请老板你呢是因为请了你也不回来，请了starlight呢是想谢谢她上次在公众面前帮我说话，顺便缓和一下同事关系。不过鉴于starlight对这类事的反应过于激烈，我表示以后有此类活动再也不会邀请她了。

听了我的解释，homelander的脸色好多了，他勉强从鼻子里哼出一口气，道：“你叫我老板？”

我的妈哎。

我赔着笑，梦回以前光临幼儿园陪小孩玩耍的活动：“homelander。”

Homelander点点头。

我以为我没事了，刚想开口说那我走了。Homelander又说话了：“来做吧。”

要命了这是。  
我脸都没洗。

可能是猜测到homelander喜欢我这件事借了我一百个胆子，我冲他粲然一笑，说：“我不。我要回去洗澡。”

估计是我的笑容太璀璨，homelander难得的愣神了。

然后我就趁他愣神的机会溜了。

溜出去后，我在公司遇到了starlight，我看到了她，她也看到了我，我俩无视了彼此。然后我又看到了玄色，他居然在和别人讲话！

我一定是眼花了。

我晃晃悠悠回了家，托starlight的福，今晚的活动取消了，我只能躺在床上打游戏。

唉。我边打游戏边叹气，心想自己这段时间都打了多少游戏了，明明是个现充，却过着死宅的生活。

不过手上的游戏真好玩。塞尔达万岁！我愿意为了它再当一阵子死宅。

临睡前，我想了想，没选择喝热牛奶。因为上一次，我热完牛奶喝完，睡了一个香甜的觉起来后，我就出事了。

冷牛奶应该没事，反正不能没有牛奶。

九

事实证明冷牛奶也有事。

我半夜肚子疼，疼醒了。

我醒来发现床边站着一个人。

我吓得差点尖叫出来，幸亏我尖叫前看清了那个人，是homelander。

除了他还能有谁，我早该想到。

“干吗？”我想他赶紧解释完为什么半夜三更站在我床前，好让我尽快去洗手间。我甚至替他想了三个理由。

理由一，白天我丢下他跑了，他半夜躺在床上翻来覆去被气得睡不着，于是跑过来找我算账。——这样我就义正言辞的告诉他：请等明天工作时间再解决工作上出现的问题。

理由二，他梦游，并且由于内心是个变态，所以半夜三更穿着紧身衣散步摸进民居。——要是这样，我建议他立刻同时朝医院和警局打电话。虽然没人敢抓他，但医院应该敢治他。

理由三，因为他是homelander，所以他能半夜站在我的床前，像个偷窥狂一样看我睡觉。——那我会对他说：因为我是deep，所以我可以反对你半夜站在我的床前，像个偷窥狂一样偷看我睡觉。

想完我就觉得自己好无聊，并开始反思自己的脑洞怎么能这么大。

然而我的脑洞再大也大不过现实。homelander不是个常人——这我早该明白。

他就回了一句话。

“干。”

操，我前面那句话不是这个意思！

homelander看着我，笑得很开心，好像他在什么方面赢了一样。

无聊，幼稚。

我也只用一句话就成功让他得意的笑容凝固在了脸上。我说：

“起开，不要挡道，我要去厕所拉肚子。”

上完厕所我被homelander按在浴室里洗了个澡。我明明睡前才洗过，没隔几个小时又洗，哪怕我是一条鱼我也能被洗脱鳞。

不出我所料，洗澡并不是homelander真正的目的。真正的目的当然是他想干我。

浴室play什么的，就真的那么有意思么？

homelander把我抵在墙上，一边进入我一边吻我，头顶上的蓬头依然源源不断的流着热水。我开始还在想为什么不能关了喷头，这家伙知道水资源是多宝贵么，但很快，我就被他操的没有任何力气想些有的没的了。

可能是次数久了，我已经完全适应了他的形状和力道，他也精准掌握了我的敏感点和高潮点。所以这不出意外的，又是一场完美的性爱，我和他都从中得到了满足。

除了我稍微有点困以外。

事后homelander又赖在我这，没走。他和我一起爬上床，抱着我，睡觉。

虽然不太想说，不过homelander的怀抱暖暖的，是真的很舒服。于是我舒服的在这温暖中睡着了，就像我喝了热牛奶一样。

第二天起来，homelander人已经不见了。我迷茫的起身，迷迷糊糊好像记得他今早有个什么演讲。

我来到餐厅吃早餐，随手打开电视。

下一秒homelander那张大脸就出现在我的面前。

电视里homelander温和地笑着在讲些什么，我没听，我盯着他的脸，满脑子都在想他究竟是怎么能够做到将衣冠禽兽这四个大字发挥到极致的。

看看他那像是抹了什么完美发胶的发型，看看他那大海般蔚蓝的眼睛，看看他那如古希腊雕塑般的性感身材。

他这张帅脸一次又一次成功欺骗了大众。没有人知道他私下到底有多恶劣。

是真的很恶劣。因为我的屁股到现在都还在痛！

吃完早饭我去公司，又在楼下见到了玄色，他好像在跟助理还是谁说话。

玄色居然又说话了。我实在不知道我短短两天见到两次玄色说话代表着什么。

我不想知道。

找了助理，确认了一下接下来的通告安排，我美滋滋的回家了——我这两天放假。因为回归相关的通告我之前完成的差不多了，而这两天关于我的负面新闻还没完全消失，虽然都在掌控中，但我最好还是消停点。

我决定回去整理一下之前被搁置的那个保护海洋公益活动的企划。我还是想为我的朋友们做些什么，人类不知道，但他们的处境是真的不太好。

熬夜做了一通宵，第二天随手用清水抹了把脸就兴冲冲的奔向公司，想立刻给homelander看。我觉得homelander会同意我的这份企划的。

不知道为什么，我觉得他比玛德琳好说话。

而这可能是个错觉。

在我将企划递给homelander，他看了一会后直接说“no”后，我后知后觉的意识到，这真的是个错觉。

到底是什么错觉给我了homelander好说话的假象。

我有些难过，不是我自恋或是什么，我高中时候也是搞活动策划的一把好手。我有自信我这份企划不会差，对公司而言绝对是有百利而无一害。

保护动物这种主题怎么会有坏处呢。

但是homelander说了no。我不知道是为什么，是他这个人就是如此苛刻，还是他就是故意想要折磨我。和之前侏儒事件一样，只要看到我挫败的样子，就觉得有趣。

可能是我的伤心已经控制不住的溢于言表，homelander看到了，他轻咳一声，说：“你要离开纽约？”

废话，纽约有海么？

我说：“是。”

homelander皱起眉头：“我记得你前不久才拼死拼活的要回来。”

我回来是想回到我原本快乐的生活，不是一定要待在纽约！

我感觉自己跟homelander似乎是有些沟通障碍，我理解不了他的脑回路，于是我直截了当的说：“我这份计划书对公司只有好处没有坏处，为什么你不能同意？”

我知道玛德琳是嫌我没用，所以你也嫌我没用觉得这种投资没必要么？

homelander也直截了当的说：“离开纽约不行。其他都行。”

我无语：“不离开纽约我怎么展开海洋保护活动？”

homelander仿佛一台复读机：“离开纽约不行。”

我生气了，我觉得homelander这人也是有意思，能让我生气这么多次。

“不同意就算。”我将企划文件从他面前抽出来，“你以后也别找我了。”

homelander一下站起来，眯了眯眼：“你用这事威胁我？”

“搞得好像你不同意这事是没有私心似的。我们不过炮友关系，谁也不欠谁的，我想退出了不行么？哦，在你面前我当然没有选择权，那你以后就来强暴我吧。谁也别享受。”也不知道这段时间怎么了，我的胆子真的变得很大。

“我当然有私心，你可别告诉我你不知道。”homelander看起来在强忍怒气，可事实上他已经掰断了他手里的钢笔，“这段时间这些事，你就是这样想的？我以为你都知道。”

我知道什么？我不知道。反正今天这事不是我的错。

我不甘示弱的瞪着homelander，我俩大眼瞪小眼。我不眨眼也行，鱼类属性，但homelander一直不眨眼却有些可怕，我感觉他那激光眼好像快控制不住的射出来了。

输人不输阵，我强撑着。

没想到却是homelander先投降了，他把脸转向了左边，转的那一瞬间我看到左边那副画上的人像的头被烧了一个洞。

“······”  
我有些后怕，原来长时间不眨眼的话homelander是真控制不住他的激光。

“滚。”他恶狠狠的对我道。

由于后怕胆子突然变得很怂的我立刻遵照他的指令滚了，不然再待在那里我怕下一秒就是我脑门上被烧出一个洞。

滚回家的我很无精打采。我不知道后面怎么面对homelander，毕竟我的事业，我的一切都还攥在公司、他的手上。

但我也不想道歉。唯独关于这件事，我不想说自己是错的。

在七人组的这些年来，我不是没有做过违背良心的事，也不是没有撒过违背良心的谎，为了利益更不是没有摧眉折腰过——不如说这些的次数都很多，多到我早就习惯和麻木了。

可这件事是我真正想做的。虽然我现在离那种完美的超级英雄真的很远，我也永远不会成为了，但我从来没忘记过我当初为什么要成为一个超级英雄。

说实在的我不讨厌的starlight——好吧在某些方面确实是有点讨厌。我知道梅芙很欣赏她，因为在starlight身上有她羡慕却再也得不到的东西。性骚扰事件过后，梅芙连带着对我也没什么好脸色，但其实她不知道，我和她是一样的。

梅芙是麻木了，而我是放任自己沉沦其中了而已。我比她的程度深。

但starlight不一样，好像什么时候都不能改变她那一身刚正不阿、像个真正的超级英雄的那种气势。

那是我本来以为homelander该有的东西。在我年少的时候。

结果呢，homelander居然是离这种东西最远的一个。

好不好笑？想了那么多，居然最后又是想回了homelander，我就不能逃离这个该死的男人的掌控么？为什么连我的思绪到最终都是他。

他以为他是谁啊。

十

毫无悬念的，我和homelander开始冷战了。

我不理他，他也不理我。很好，省得我费神思考该怎么在应对他了。

我像往常一样工作，赶通告，拍广告，只是有时候半夜回家会觉得被窝有点冷。

算了算我好像也好一阵没解决生理需求了，所以今晚我打算去酒吧猎艳。我还是我，那个万人迷的The deep。

到了酒吧门口，门卫冰冰有礼的将我拦下，冰冰有礼的向我说明我不能进去。一开始我还很理解，毕竟有的时候某些地方可能被我哪个同事给包场了，比如Ezekiel，他是真的宠爱他的小狼狗们。

可当我一连换了三四家酒吧都被拒之门外后，我感觉到了事情的不对。

我皱起眉头，掏出手机给Ezekiel打了个电话。

电话里呻吟声此起彼伏，当然都是男性的，还不止一个。我有些嫌弃的将手机拿远了些。

“干嘛，我现在很忙。”

“我听出你很忙了，Ezekiel，你告诉我，你今晚到底包场了几家酒吧。”

“没啊，我今晚没去外面玩，我现在在家——哦，宝贝，你真辣，恩~”

我觉得我的耳朵受到了严重摧残，我立刻把电话挂了。

Ezekiel没必要在这种事上骗我，这说明我今晚并不是运气背，而是我被禁止入内了。

我又试了几家夜店，不出意料，全部拒绝我进入。我冷哼一声，心想我这是被全城所有的风月场所给拉进黑名单了啊。

有能力做到这件事的当然只有那一个人。我都不用思考。

我大半夜站在夜店门口，吹着纽约的寒风，恨得牙痒痒。突然手机一声震动，我点开，是Ezekiel的消息。

“老弟，我的小狼狗跟我说，你被全城的酒吧夜店拉黑了，并且是无期限的，你又得罪哪位大人物了，允悲LOL  
PS. 以后没地方去可以来我家参加性爱趴。”

LOL是允悲的意思么这个幸灾乐祸的混蛋！

我立即回复：“性爱趴就给我省了吧，我可没有干男人的爱好。”

Ezekiel秒回：“你是没有干男人的爱好，你有被男人干的爱好LOL”

去他的LOL。

这次我一句话没说，直接回了个竖中指的表情。

Ezekiel居然回我了个视频过来。我点开始视频，视频里只有Ezekiel的中指，接着，他又伸出他的食指，两根手指一起往上顶了顶。到这里，BGM是他和他的小狼狗们再也绷不住的大笑。

我发誓下次要让我遇到Ezekiel，我一定要谋杀了他。

生气的回家。

没有乐子的夜晚，是孤独的死宅游戏之夜。

可我的塞尔达已经通关了，我都没有游戏玩了。······鬼晓得我是怎么有那么多闲功夫来通关游戏的，我可是个现充！

我披着毯子坐在电脑前，默默把之前因为觉得没时间玩主机，就一直没有下单的PS4加进了购物车，然后点击下单，顺便还买了几盘游戏。

看着月亮，我觉得我的游戏之夜似乎还有很漫长的一段路要走。

我是不是该把微软的Xbox也给下单了？

······

这不公平。  
我边咬吐司边想。

homelander禁了我的丰富的业余生活，我却没处说理去。

现在每天工作完，我都闲的发慌，快能养蘑菇了，这不能蹦迪，不能泡妞的日子还能被称之为生活么？这纽约待的，我干嘛回来，我还不如回我的小破镇去。

回想当初在小破镇的时候，虽然什么也没有，但隔三差五还是有美人在怀，如今我却只能苦逼的自己打手枪。

这事传到我同事，尤其是Ezekiel耳里是要被嘲笑的。

再这样下去，我是不是只剩去参加Ezekiel家的性爱趴这一个选择了？

不行，这绝对不行，deep，你不能堕落到那种地步。

······

“老弟，哥哥我带你开开眼界。”  
Ezekiel一把把还站在门前踌躇着要不要进去的我拉近他家，我站稳脚步后一抬头，眼就瞎了。

五光十色，肉体横陈。  
这是我能想到的最委婉的表达。而事实上，Ezekiel办的性爱趴的限制级超出了我的想象。

你们基佬可真会玩。

我刚进去，就有长相貌美的小男生贴到我身体上来了，他有一头棕色的小卷毛，睫毛很长，脸上一脸羞涩。

长得还挺好看的，一看就是Ezekiel喜欢的那一款——如果忽略他是全裸着的话。

整个别墅大厅里，只有Ezekiel穿着衣服，他勾搭了一圈后拿着两杯香槟回来，递给我一杯，和我碰杯：“在这里，享受生活！”

说完他就把衣服脱了，然后和刚才贴我的那个小卷毛立刻就搞上了。

如果可以的话，我是真的不太想看到我同事的裸体，我也不太想看到我同事和男人亲嘴亲到互相勃起。

我看着Ezekiel啃咬那个小卷毛的嘴唇，小卷毛的嘴被舔的很湿，变得晶莹剔透，看起来就很好啃的样子。  
我的嘴唇也变得有些干。身体也开始燥热。

开玩笑，我可是好几个月没有过夜生活了，这都是正常的生理反应。

Ezekiel找的这些小男生们质量是真的不错，看着眼前的一场场的活春宫，加上酒精的影响，我开始流汗，裆部也变得很紧绷。

我想立刻抓到一个人就开始搞，事实上我周围的条件也允许我这样做，可我还是没想好我要不要搞男生。

我其实没有搞过男生。除了homelander，那是他搞我。因为比起男性我还是更喜欢女性。

不过我的纠结并没有持续多久。当下的气氛太好，我也不是那种禁欲的类型，感觉来了，放纵享乐才是最重要的。我看上吧台边上独自坐着的一个男生，他看起来像个大学生，很有那种少年的气息，虽然同样没穿衣服，但他好像不像其他人那么能放得开，他翘着二郎腿，似乎是想要遮挡一下他的私处。

我喜欢这种清纯类型的，不管男生女生。更重要的是，他们看起来很乖，不会试图脱离你的控制，想要反客为主。我并不喜欢那种被掌控的感觉，那些人一点都不会尊重我的意愿。

我拉起这个男生，轻轻的朝他的嘴吻去，他也闭上眼，在我的唇差一点和他相碰时轻轻对我说：“你确定要选我么？”

他说的太轻了，轻到仿佛只有一些气流从我的嘴边划过，轻到他似乎没有说话。

于是我无视他的话语，一只手抚上他的脊背。

令人意想不到的是，下一秒，我居然被Ezekiel给拉开了。我满脸疑问的看着他，却见Ezekiel脸上收起了他一直挂着的玩世不恭的笑，对我说：“只有他不行。”

我有些留恋，因为这个男生真的是我很喜欢那种类型，我歪着头看向Ezekiel，手却没有从那个男生背上放下来的。

Ezekiel又说了一遍：“只有他不行。其他随你，放手。”

好吧，我悻悻然放了手，不是他的话其他的人我也没什么兴趣了。

后来，我又喝了几杯酒，和Ezekiel打了声招呼，就回去了。那个小插曲之后，Ezekiel又恢复了平时的样子，我离开的时候还举着酒杯喊我下次再来。

临走的时候，我又看了一眼吧台角落里那个男生，却见他狡黠的朝我一笑，一双眼眸里流露出的完全不是之前那种清纯无辜的气息，而是满满的狡猾和算计。

莫名的，我有种Ezekiel要惨了的感觉。看来他要允悲的不是我，而是他自己。

十一

我的性欲还是没有得到消解。我现在非常的想做，无奈却没有对象。

可恶Ezekiel在一半的时候打断了我，搞得我无处发泄。

我甚至尝试一路走了回家，吹了半天凉风，还是没能吹灭我心中的燥热。到了家门口，开门，却又看到了那道熟悉的身影。

哦，homelander，不出意外。大半夜来找我，确实是他的作风，一如既往。

我不紧不慢的在门口，拖鞋，换鞋。在我干这些的时候，他也静静的盯着我，没有说话。

我干完一切，终于抬起头来看他。

我离开前窗帘忘记没拉，所以这时候有一道月光穿透玻璃正好洒在了homelander的脸上。

他的蓝眸在这月光下该死的好看，美得惊心动魄，像是汪洋，而月光就泻在里面。

而当我反应过来的时候，我已经主动吻上了他的唇，他的唇有些冰冷，而且我却吻得很轻柔，很小心。

我不想扰乱了他眼里的流淌着的月光。

在我主动吻上他的时候，homelander似是楞了一下，却也只愣了那一下。下一秒，他立刻就回吻了我，只是这次的吻不同以往的那样霸道，他也回应的很温柔，很小心。我猜他一定也是像我一样不想去破坏这份月色下的宁静。

我们在月光下纠缠，互相抚慰，然后顺理成章的从客厅吻到了卧室。这一切都好安静，没有任何人说一句话去打破这个像梦一样的时刻。

我从来没有这么主动的像这样朝homelander索取着，我本以为我不过是他解压的一个玩具，只要被动的承受就好。所以我猜我现在这样做，一定是醉了的缘故。Ezekiel有必要负一部分责任，这蓝色的月夜也需要负一部分责任，homelander那该死的好看的脸也必须要负一部分责任。

而我没有责任。

卧室的窗帘也在不知不觉中被拉开了，我卧室的窗户前有树，所以月亮是透过树影洒在床上，在我们的身上斑驳。

月影涌动，夜色撩人。

homelander插入的比以往来的要更加深入，我也完全不去控制的呻吟出声，就这样，我们一起沉沦了好久。

直到最后，月亮挂到最高的时候，高过了树梢，月光照亮了整个的床。

而我和homelander就在这一刻，在这空旷的房间里，在这张淌着月光的床上吻得难分难舍。

第二天醒来，床上只有我一个人。只是身边的床单上还留有一丝余温，这意味着homelander是刚走没多久。

我一看时间，居然已经快中午十二点了。我记得homelander今早九点就有个采访来着，而他居然才走。

我抓起手机，发现Ezekiel不久前给我发了条消息：

“好消息，你被全城各大夜店酒吧解禁了，恭喜你，你可以继续浪了，我的夜店小人鱼LOL“

看着这条消息我笑了一下，也不觉得Ezekiel讨人厌了，我甚至心情好到好心的回了他一条消息：

“你最好小心上次那个男生。”

任何消息都秒回的Ezekiel不回复我了。我猜他自己心里应该也清楚，毕竟他也不是什么笨蛋。

到头来——我将思绪拉回到昨晚，只要想起昨晚，我感觉我整个的表情都变得温柔起来。那确实是挺美好的。希望homelander也和我拥有同样的感觉。

到头来homelander还是没有道歉，也没有任何表示。我的企划估计还是无限制的被搁置。算了，反正玛德琳还在时候不也是这样么。

Homelander才不会是那种会跟别人道歉的人。关于这点我早就知道了。

不过也罢，我早就习惯了不是。

还能怎么办呢，我就继续当他的小宠物鱼呗。

糟了，突然想起来，我的Xbox似乎买亏了。

-Fin-

番外：光

*homelander视角

第一次见到那条叫deep的小鱼的时候，他的眼睛里还有光。

homelander太熟悉这种光了，那是孩子们看到他出现时一定会露出的那种光。那是人们坚信着正义与美好的时候一定会露出的那种光。

其它面试者当然也都有流露出这样的目光。他们都偷偷盯着自己和自己身边的玛德琳，满心期待着自己能够成为下一个加入七人组的英雄。

只是那条小鱼眼里的光太热切了一点，热切到homelander只是抬头扫了他一眼，就转脸跟玛德琳说：“就他了。”

“为什么是他？”

“丰富种族多样性。”

玛德琳点点头，露出赞许的眼神，仿佛觉得这是个好计划。但homelander自己心里清楚，什么狗屁多样性，只是他想上他而已。

入队仪式结束后的当晚，homelander便运用了点他曾运用过无数遍的手段，得到了他想要的东西。

在做爱时，homelander很少会分心，可偏偏这次，他无意中又瞥到了小鱼的眼底，仍然有那种光，只是黯淡了不少。

真有意思。  
每次回想起这个发现时，homelander总是忍不住想笑，然后自己反问自己：那么，那道光什么时候会完全熄灭呢？

于是接下来的一切就变成了某种游戏。  
homelander想出无数种威逼利诱的理由，在任何他想要的时候，强迫deep就范。他们做了一次又一次，彼此的身体甚至做到完全契合。

deep从来不反抗，很乖，像一条小金鱼，只要主人投食就吃饵，实在听话得很。

在一次又一次被homelander带着，见识到所谓超级英雄行业背后的真相后，deep也变了，他迅速掌握了很多，像是如何在这行业混得如鱼得水那一套，然后也开始，飞速的堕落，放纵自我，沉沦。也开始逛夜店，找女人，人前装出一副友好真诚的模样，人后肆意为所欲为。

只是deep眼底却依然有着光。

homelander还是通过仔细观察才得出这个结论的。在某个验收游戏成果的时刻，homelander差点被deep纵情声色的眼神给骗了。只是当他仔细去看的时候，才发现这双漂亮的眼睛下还是藏着那道光。只是很难很难发现了。

不过homelander还是发现了，他发现的时候内心有过小小的得意，他想，他的小鱼终究是骗不过他。

光没有被熄灭，就意味着游戏没有结束。

homelander不但没有感觉丝毫的厌倦，反而更开心了。反正他有的是时间陪这条小鱼慢慢耗。

总有一天能将他眼底光耗尽。

后来，他的小鱼干了一件蠢事，被发配到了某个荒凉小镇。homelander的日程表繁忙，通告太多，基本没什么私人时间。

Homelander想，deep确实得到了几个月的休假时光，虽然也许他本人并不那样觉得。

游戏就这样中断了一段时间。可很快的，游戏的主导者却受不了了。

他想尽快将这个游戏通关。

homelander看了看接下来这个月第四次拍摄广告的通告，跟助理说：“推了，我要休假。”

于是homelander去休假了。他继续去通关他未完成的游戏。

homelander进门后就看见那条小鱼盯着垃圾桶里的炸鱼排发呆。

还挺可爱。

眼前的人转过身，homelander立刻送上一个招牌的笑容——每当他露出这笑容的时候，他明白，自己想要的，都能得到手。

事后，homelander感到自己疲惫的身心得到了极大的治愈与满足，由于这样的感觉太过良好，他甚至多了些耐心去倾听小鱼的烦恼。

原来他那么想回去。  
有机会就让他回去吧，不过是举手之劳而已。

休假结束后，homelander发现了几个可能针对公司不利的人物，他们居然查到了五号化合物的事，实在有够嚣张。于是，他完全忘了某件事。

在完全忘记了某件事的那段时间，homelander时常觉得自己的胸口好像什么东西堵住一般。只是他没多想，只是喊助理给自己重新量了下身材尺寸，重新定制了套制服。

即使换上新制服后胸口还是有点堵。homelander却自负的认为这一切仅仅是由于他的坚持健身所获得的成效。

后来homelander又想休假了，忙完一堆破事，他想起来他的游戏依然未完成，于是他又飞到了deep那里。

他开始觉得自己似乎一段时间不调戏一下他的小鱼就感觉少了些什么，身心无法获得完全的治愈。

这一定是游戏没有结束的原因。  
像他这样的掌控者，不达到最终目的终归是誓不罢休的。

只是没想到这次小鱼急眼了。

没想到他哭了。

哪怕在他哭的时候，眼里的那道光还是在，而且那么的闪耀。homelander甚至觉得自己的眼睛那一瞬间被那道光灼的有些生疼。

这世界上当然不会有第二个也拥有激光眼的混蛋，homelander心想，他之所以能被被灼伤完全只是因为那一瞬间他有些心虚。

心虚这个词以前并不在homelander的字典里，可不知为何，如今却第一次出现了。

homelander想起来了。他似乎还欠着小鱼一个承诺。

既然他想回纽约，那就让他回吧。正好回去也省得自己这一趟趟的跑，况且小鱼目前住的这房子实在是太小了，完全舒展不开。

homelander特地为deep的回归策划了一场大礼——当然是属于他一个人的特别节目，别人无需知道。

他安排deep和侏儒一组。

homelander不是没听说过有关侏儒的传闻，只是，他想让他的小鱼再见识见识社会险恶，之前的假期让deep眼中的光又明亮了起来，他快不能通关了。

得知这个消息后的deep看起来好像很害怕，很恐惧。  
Homelander突然觉得自己的心软了一下。

然后starlight就像一只护犊子的母鸡那样挡在deep前面为他说话。  
homelander只觉得自己的心随着starlight的话语又渐渐冷硬了起来。

“可是这件事我已经决定了。”  
homelander看着他的小鱼，忽觉有些烦闷，他希望面前这个人能够明白他此时内心正充斥着杂乱的烦躁感，然后做些什么来抚平自己的内心。

homelander甚至有些期待。  
这个答案不难，他这样想到，就想像平时我们经常做的那样就行。

你如果来取悦我的话，我也不介意给予你一些奖励。

但他的小鱼第一次反抗了他。  
看着deep甩门而去的背影，homelander久违的感到震惊，他保持着原本姿势站在门后，透视眼穿过门板一直看着对方，直到对方消失。

没有回头，也没有犹豫，他的小鱼就那样走了。

homelander眼前突然爆发出一阵光，那一瞬间他错觉是他以为的那道光。可实际上，他面无表情的移了眼，发现是不知何时进来的助理，以及助理手里拿着的相机。

助理诚惶诚恐的解释，已经敲过门了、忘记关闪光灯了、发现他的表情充满了某种忧郁美，如果拍下来适合扩展目前已有的人设。

Homelander没在听，他只是第一次感到自己的内心有某种晦暗的情绪一闪而过，太快，抓不住，难以分析。

没想到作为一个从小在实验室长大的怪物居然还能因为他人而感到动容。也许他已经可以做到将表情与心情泾渭分明，却也无法阻止紊乱的心绪抓住那细微的，即将浮出于水面的事物，防不胜防。

接下来的日子，烦躁的思绪一日复一日的折磨着homelander。他一个人在办公室时，就盯着deep和侏儒合作的那份企划。偶尔助理见到，都觉得homelander好想要将那张纸烧出一个洞。

虽然homelander很不想承认，但他确实有些后悔了。

侏儒最近又出事了，他又弄残一个，可怜的男孩被送出来时简直体无完肤，全身都布满了细小的划痕，没有一块皮肤是好的。  
后面当然也是令人无法直视，好像直接脱肛了。

一想到这些也许也会在他的小鱼身上出现，尤其是想到对方的全身或许都要被侏儒玩弄遍，homelander便止不住的觉得恶心。

要承认在意一个人也是需要勇气的，尤其是面对自己的勇气。

homelander从来不觉得自己会被卷进什么情感方面的难题，但事实是，就算是超级英雄也是会被打脸的。

和deep同样煎熬了数周的homelander最终败给了自己的心。

当homelander看到侏儒那样趴在他的小鱼身上的时候，他承认自己有些没控制住情绪。一个激动就切下了侏儒的头。

可这也完全不能消解他内心那股被称之为愤怒的情绪。

看着对方被凌虐的肉体，homelander不出意外的硬了。他抱着他，心想着干脆要不在这直接把他的小鱼给上了，可怀里的人却已经晕了。

homelander久违的想起原来还有一种叫做温柔的东西，于是他什么也没做，只是抱着他的小鱼，无法抑制的嘴角上扬了好久。

这件事后，他难得的和他的小鱼温存了一番，他们互相打趣，好像一对真正的情侣那样。尤其是在自己告诉对方，对方可以重新回到七人组的时候。

deep那时候的笑容是发自真心的，homelander基本没见过deep这样笑，难得的，被吸引了一秒。

只是在对方问起自己为何要让他和侏儒一组的时候，自己那一瞬间的迷恋就消了下去。

homelander并不想承认，不仅不想向对方承认，也并不想和自己承认。  
他也没有完全能够接受自己居然后悔了这个事实。homelander还难以允许自己居然被一场游戏里宠物一样的角色搞得这样混乱不堪。

只是下一秒，由于调戏他的小鱼这件事实在太过有趣，有趣到homelander完全沉浸在了逗弄对方当中，所以他再也没空管理他这倔强的，不愿承认的内心。

然后homelander就这样放任了他的内心好长一段时间。

之后，homelander想，游戏要怎样继续下去呢？  
他还没完全放弃这个游戏，只是当他看着他的小鱼眼里的光越来越亮，而不是按他开始所想的，随着游戏的进行越老越暗的时候，他忽然觉得无所谓了。

这个游戏进不进行下去都无所谓了。

他的小鱼邀请了starlight，那个让他过得很惨的女孩。却没邀请他。

homelander发现自己在嫉妒。第一次品尝到嫉妒的味道，它是这样的酸涩，令人头脑发胀，失去理智。

他说了一些他以前从来不会说的话。可homelander却没心情去管这些，他只想把他的小鱼牢牢攥在自己的掌心里。

本来被妒火所中烧的homelander以为自己一定无法原谅对方，可只是一场普通的性爱，就把他所有的坏情绪给哄好了。

自己好哄到说出去简直令人发笑。

可homelander看着眼前人的睡颜，无论怎么努力，都再生不出一丝气来。他只好气馁、投降，心里想道，算了，算我宠他。

令homelander没有想到的是，事实证明，让他迅速消气的人，也能够让他迅速生气。

他盯着面前那份什么保护海洋的策划，满眼看到的只有一句：离开纽约。

他的小鱼要离开纽约。

homelander是真的不明白，他当初信誓旦旦的说要回来，自己当初没让他回来还冲自己发脾气，到如今却又想离开了？

可事到如今homelander已经不能接受了。他就想他的小鱼继续留在纽约，留在他的身边。

于是他坚决的拒绝。  
两个人大吵一架，然后他们俩就冷战了。

冷战的这段时间，homelander并不好受。他远没有他表面上看起来的那般无所谓了。他知道对方私下的德行，他下令禁了他的夜生活，他本来也没想做得那么绝，可他已经不能接受他的小鱼去和别人做。

那是他的小鱼。

不止只有deep憋得难受，同样的，homelander也憋得难受。他终于败下阵来，他反思到这种时候自己就不该再把自己放在完全掌控者的位置，能够自负的以为对方会先跪下来求他。

他得承认自己到底还是在意对方的感受。

于是homelander再一次的妥协了。当他反应过来这件事的时候，他好像已经为他的小鱼妥协了无数次了。  
他释然了，他便不在意再多这一次。

而这一次的妥协，所带来的结局简直好到不可思议。

他的小鱼第一次主动地吻了他。而就是这个吻，让homelander第一次意识到原来自己也是会脸红的。

只是月亮的光在他的脸上打得太亮，这一点点的红对方完全看不到。

然而这并不重要。

没有想象中的争吵、负气。这一刻拥有的只是无尽的、缱绻的温柔。寂静的深夜之中，他们紧紧的纠缠在一起，互相呼吸着彼此的呼吸，确认着彼此存在的痕迹。

homelander几乎在心里要感谢这晚的月色了。

这一晚，homelander在床上抱着对方的时候，第一次仔仔细细确认了对方的眼睛。

眼里还有光。

月光的光和他眼里的光融汇在一起，光是看着都觉得要溺在其中。

这样挺好的。  
homelander想，这场游戏什么时候能结束呢？他并不知道。

但他不急，毕竟，来日方长。

那么到那个时候，他眼睛里的光是不是会被完全的点亮，回到他初次见他时的那样呢？

homelander侧身躺在床上，一只手撑着头部，望着对方的睡颜，这样期待着。然后发消息给助理要求推了今天上午的的采访。因为现在，他要陪他的小鱼一起睡觉。

-FIN-


End file.
